


Another Medium of Art

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [10]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Drabble, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve isn't the only one with appreciation for art. Only, Tony's paintbrush is a knife.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	Another Medium of Art

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt [“Dark Avengers”](https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png) [C2]
> 
> And for day 10 of [jbbuckybarnes’](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/) [Kinktober 2020 Challange](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628024404798029824/kinktober-2020-challenge). Prompt: Knife Kink

“You’re beautiful” Tony says, watching as one of the trails of blood works its way down Steve’s side. “The perfect canvas.”

“Yeah?” Steve gasps, pulling at the restraints as he tries to get a look at himself.

Tony pushes Steve back down on the bench. “No, not yet. I’m not done. Just a few more incisions…”

He puts aside the knife and grabs the damp cloth. He cleans up the trails of blood so he can see his work. When Steve is clean enough for Tony to continue he pick up the knife again.

“I need to finish the arc-reactor”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
